Remnant balance
by YukonAK
Summary: The story on how i died from my old world, and going into a new world of RWBY. An bring a Balance to this world, and to help bring the people of Remnant a peace from Salem.
1. Chapter 1

In the universe how many people that ask any questions, many vary from people to people. people may ask in Life or why Why they are born or are they alone with in this universe. but it will be after they die, for that is when they could see the answer of why.

When I woke up I was seated with it within a table, sitting across from me was a person. they were made out of light a mix of black and white. until they want neither male or female, Did they have any type of hair or closing on.

" Hello, I'm yin and yang. the god of Good and Evil a balance within the universe. and you are Sheldon Herbert, I would like to say sorry for your death. But when I was looking through all your life and about to judge you I thought of how you always help those in need." yin and yang said, As I was taking a sip from the tea.

" something of you, why am I here"

" Your here because you are chosen to be my champion of the universe, To bring balance between Good and Evil. I will give you a new power for when you like to help you with any part of your journey. And you will have to choose a semblance for your new life in the universe."

" So from what you say I have a semblance that is only within the RWBY universe, and as for the power. I would like to have a crafting system so I can craft anything I may need to help me within the journey." I said as I was pouring myself another cup of tea.

" Very well you will have will power within this new life of your, But no you will have to fight this war on your own or with others you may choose to share different pathway."

" before you sent me to this Universal may I ask a favor of you"

" That may depend on what type of favor you may ask "

" favor I will ask is the Qrow Branwen son, from a one night stand that he don't know about. So i can keep Summer and Ruby safe from people that may kill them."

" Value well I may Grant you this favor but in return I will call a favor from you."

" I understand. I will be caught on for favor now I am ready to go to this new life of mine"

" very well you may have a very tough time was in your life before you meet your father"and with that he sent me on my way to this new universe, and just a second and a flashlight I was born with in this new world of RWBY.

My life was the same as my previous life, of a small little village in the North of Vale kingdom. The village reminded me of my home was in Alaska, the same hunting this the same tapping and even more of the same buildings. But the only thing that i didn't have in my past life is the pair of wolf ear on the top of my head.

But all this changes when I turn 7 years old, a horde of Grimm attacked my Village and killed people that were trying to escape. me my and my mother will one from the the Town Center to the exit, but on the way to the South exit my mother was killed. Most of my memory was just fuzzy, tell me if you since I could remember was grimm and the color red.

But when I came too I was on top of a diea Ursa, And other grimm bodies around me decaying into the air. getting up I looked around and found I was back within the center of town, with more bodies around me of both human, faunus and grimm.

Getting to my mom's body I Found more grimm around her body and more distraction too, I did move my mother's body into a Grave to honor her and respect. I thought I was done at about 2 o'clock in the evening, And there was no more Grimm. So we're done I looked around the town for any that I may need to the trip to patch. When I done looked around the town for any reason I may need for journey to Patch to look for my father. Looking around the town, found and about 10,000 lien and food.

" craft " I thought to pull up my crafting system and I made myself a bag for money and food, and thing i may need. looking through the system I found out it making a gun would take too much time. So I decided to make a cloak and a bag, both would take about 3 hours to make. So before I did that I went into the town hall so I can have a safe place to make it. give me some time but I did make it the bag within the hour, the cloak on the other hand I got half done. when I was done making the thing I could, I went into one of the many rooms of the office and when to bed for the night. When I woke up I took some of the I ate some of the food and finish the cloak, and started walking to Vale.

Be Thy Guide :An honored gift, given to those who seek the farthest edges of maps yet written.

resources

Cloth

Needle

thread

Loot bag lv.1 ( far cry 4 )

Resources

Skin

Needle

thread

2 weeks of my Trip to Vale, with nobody on the road only myself and occasional Grimm. But on my 15-day on the road I have found bodies of Grimm on the floor, And damn it's on the nearby trees from what look like a sword. Following the bodies I have found that most of the body was larger than the normal beowolf and ursa. When I got to the last party I found myself was in a clearing, and a person in the middle fighting Two grimm. And that person I found out was Summer Rose, But when I will close so I found that was another person fighting her.

An the person was Tyrion, a assassin and murder for salem. When I See This I decided to help take out as many of the Grimm, needs. Taking a aim from my gun, and firing at beowulf and killing it and quickly loaded in another shell in. An firing at Tyrion, and when i did i seen that i hit him in the head. That made him stop for a few seconds and giveing Summer a opening for a attake. With that i took a shot at the last Grimm and injuring it leg, with the next shot i killed it.

With that Done i took 3 more shot at Tyrion, and hitting him two time in the chast and the last hitting his tail. Then Summer hit him a number of four time and braking his Arua, with that i fired a shot, hitting him in the chest. With that Summer cut Tyrion, but he jump back so she only cut his tail off. He tried running away, so I filed one last and only hitting him in the leg. but that's give Summer time to run up to him and finis him for good.

Coming out from my hiding spot within a bus, I walked up and some more I see turned around and seen me. the one thing I did not think of dying from is a hug from Summer, for when she seen me.

" oh my God, why are you out here in the woods alone." Summer said as she pull me out of her hug and look me in the eyes.

" I'm look for my dad, i thought that i can find him after mom died." i said hugging her and making myself cry, to play the part of a kid.

" Don't you worry, i'll help you find your father. But first let me call a bullhead, and take you to patch." Summer said as she got up from the hug and call a bullhead, to take the both of us to Vale. It took the bullhead about two hour for the and pick us up at the clearing, and a few minutes to takeoff. " by the way whos your father."

" I only have a letter from my mom for my dad, and i do know his name and it's Qrow Branwen" And just like that Summer past out from the information that she have just heard from me. Summer didn't wake up for the two hour of the flight from where we were, all the way to patch air path. But just when we were about to land in the air path, and when we did Summer took my into her arms and ran with me to her house.

" Tai, we need to talk now." Summer yelled once we were throw the door of the house and put me down on the floor. Once i sat on the sofa, tai came down stairs in a hery from up stairs of the house.

" what is it s.. Who's the kids" Tai said as he seen my on the sofa.

" His Qrow's son" Summer said look at tai in the eye.

" HAHAHAHAHA. Nice joke Summer, so who his he." as he said that i give him the latter tell him that he his son, from the drunk night they had in Stone Village. When Tai read the latter, he pulled out his scoll and send a picture of the latter and me to other people.

" Tai, what are you doing" Summer Question tai for send a picture of the latter to some people.

" I'm sending the picture of the latter and him to Qrow and the people that we made the bet with. You know the one saying Qrow won't have a kids, but now me and Ozpin won the bet."

 **Qrow P.O.V**

I was in a Bar in Vacuo, called The Hell Hole and having a drink of whiskey. I have just gotten done with a job for Ozpin, and having a drink before going to a another mission for Ozpin. My scroll buzz and showing me that the message from tai, both photo of a latter and a kid. When i read the letter i spat out my Whiskey from what i just read.i never know that i knew i would have a kids, even from the huntress from stone village from 7 year ago

 **My P.O.V**

" so there a bet going on from about me." i say looking at Tai and Summer.

" will not you, but a bet the say if you dad have a kid or not. So what is you name anyway"

" my name is clay Branwen, anything do i need to know about my dad."

" will you may have to live with us for some time, until you dad come here or stay with us." Summer said sitting down next to my on the sofa, will tai walk into the kicken.

 **A/N my first story, please be nice about this for i'm writing this by myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capture 2: life**

My life with the Rose-xiao long household was like any other family, and but with the parents being hunters. It's only been a couple days and it have been a good time so far, but Ruby and Yang been asking my if i'm really Qrow son. With i tell them to ask there mom and dad, to get any detail from. But a days after i came with Summer and Tai, Qrow have called and ask them if i can live with them tell he done with a few mission that might take him some mouths.

When i talk to him over the Scroll, he ask me with Village i'm from so he can go talk to my mom " Rose" about me. I Told him what happen to the Village, and anything that i can remember from the rampage i had after " Rose " death from the Grimm. When i told the story of the village from my point of view, summer almost killed my from a hug for a third time. Qrow said he going to go to the village to see her grave and say a few word for her, and live some for a goodbye.

Two days after the call from Qrow, Ozpin have come to the house to talk to Tai and myself about the money from the Betting pool. Ozpin have told my some of the people that made the bet, Jame Ironwood, Winter schnee, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, and other people. He say that the bet was good to be called off in a few days for how long it have been going, on how many people made it and the money in it. The only people bet that he was going to have was Tai, himself, and Glynda, but Glynda bet that he would have a daughter for a kid.

Ozpin also told my that the betting pool have gone into the million from hunter and the few friends Qrow have in the kingdoms. He also say the the betting pool got bigger every year, from people the have meet Qrow from Bars, strips clubs, and other places. When he told me all that i ask what going to happen to the money and who bet the most money. Ozpin said that the betting pool was $5 million lien from the start of this year, and that Winter bet a Quarter of a million. He them ask Tai if they Give me a $1 million of the money, because i help them win the bet.

So they put in in the Bank for me and told me if i wanted to take any money out just go to the Bank and so them my Scroll. But i told them that i didn't have one, and to live me some money to buy something's that i need like clothes, shoes and other things. So Tai Give Summer 1,000 lien, telling her to Take my out clothes shopping, and to get anything that i might want.

So she took me out shopping for clothes, any it took have the day thank for her, Ruby, and Yang telling be to put on half the store on. But by the end when we were done Summer said that i had 450 lien to get whatever i wanted. So i ask if i can have to money to save it for something that i wanted later. She said that she will, but that i can use it on something that i won't use and other thing.

That night when I was in Qrow room in the house, i look throw my bag that i had and counted the money that i gotten from the village and today. I counted 10,450 lien all together, so i thought that i use it to get any resources that i might need. So i look through my crafting, and found that i can make workbench to make other thing. One thing that i was going to make was the C.A.M.P ( Construction and Assembly Mobil Platform) to build a H.Q for planning for the future.

 **C.A.M.P Resources**

 **Gears 4**

 **Screw 3**

 **Aluminum 10**

 **Fiberglass 6**

 **Circuitry 3**

Was the thing that i need, so ill to into town and get mush of the resources that i can and build it. But look the thing that it can build is other workbench to build weapons, robots, and other thing. So i made a list of thing that i needed for the C.A.M.P, Robot Workbench, and robot it shelf.

The next day at the house, i ask Tai if i can to into town to get thing to make a garden and some seed for the garden. I say this so he now i'm getting the resources from town and so that he won't be mad when i come home with the thing to make the garden.

" That be fine, but my i ask way you want to make a garden. " Tai ask me as he got done with the dishes from breakfast of egg and bacon. Me and Tai are the only one in the kitchen, will Summer, Ruby, and Yang are outside playing.

" Me and mom had a garden back in the village, so i want to do the some here if i will live here from now on." I said, telling Tai about my life with my mom, and my life in the village. It the truth about the garden, and how me and my mom grow food and flower.

" That will be fine, just if you need help just ask me or Summer for making it." when Tai said that i lift the room and got my money and getting ready for going out. So i ran out the door and wave out to the girls and Summer, with that i ran to Town that was 15 minutes walk from the house. But it was half of the time if people run, i need to get to town as fast as i can to get the most of my time.

When i got to town i was out of air, and need a few minutes to get it back. So when i was done resting from my run, i went to a hardware store for any resources from it. When i got into the store the owner came up to me and ask if i need any help looking. I told him that i was good, and that i knew what i needed for today. When he lift me be, i walk of to the back of the store. So that i can look for a greenhouse or a farm that i can built. When i found that i can build a medium greenhouse with the C.A.M.P

 **Medium Greenhouse** **Resources**

 **Wood 10**

 **Glass 5**

 **Nail 6**

So i went up to the owner and told him that thing's that i needed for the C.A.M.P, Robot Workbench and four robots. When we ask why i need the circuitry for, i told him that i'm building a greenhouse and need it for lighting for it. With that he said that i need to pay 500 lien, with one day shipping to the house. With that i ask him when i will get my shipment, and he said that he might get it out there by 3 o'clock. I also ask for the resources for the C.A.M.P, so i can build it in my craft will i'm walking around town, it's say it will take 3 hours. Looking at the craft i seend that it will be done in have the time if i took it out and work on it.

So i walk around for a greenhouse to buy some seed's and other thing for the garden, and maybe some flower. Looking around i found a store name " Rose Garden", so i when in to look for any seed and any flower that they may have. When i got in the store and found that they have a display white roses and other. So i went out to the store counter to get the thing's that i needed and have it ship to the house. When the owner ask for the thing that i was looking for and my need. So i ask for watermelon, corn, carrot, and ask for two of the roses up front, the red and white ones, with some sunflower. So with that done i payed 170 all together, with the roses costing the most out of the order.

when i was done, i've walked around the town to see if i needed anything else that i might need for build's. But when i was walking around i thought about money, and how i can make more money. So i look throw my craft and found that i can a workbench for making beer and other alcohol from it. Looking throw it more, i might be able to find other way to make money from my craft and thing i make.

With that i went to a metal recycling plant, and to get some aluminum and some copper from the place. When i was there i seen that no one was there and the had life it open, with no one there. So i when in and seen that they have been close down, and have lift the place abandoned. With junk still inside the building, so i when in and work on the C.A.M.P. looking at the time i seen, than it was down to 1 hours and when i work on it with my hand it cut down to 30 minutes.

So i work on it tell i was done, with that i placed it down and see what i can i do. So looking to the craft i seen other thing that i can do with it and seen that i can scrap thing to get the resources. So i scrap any and every thing inside the building and gotten some aluminum, circuitry, rubber, steel, adhesive, plastic and ceramic. When i scrap everything inside of the building i have gotten about enough to build seven robot.

With that done i seen that all the resources that i scrap from the building, were put into the C.A.M.P. So i put it in the bag that i had with me, and walk out of the building. With that i ran home, seeing that it was about 2 p.m .

By the time that i got home i seen that there was boxes in front of the house, with my name on it. So i went to the small shed in the back of the house to place the CAMP down, to build the greenhouse. When i put it down i when inside to talk to Summer and Tai, about what i was going to build and what i got for the garden.

" hey anyone here." i ask will coming thru the backdoor, looking around the kitchen.

" in the living room" i heard Summer called out to me, so i walk in and seen that she and the girls were watching T.V. look at them i seen that Ruby have fell asleep, will summer and yang was still watching the T.V.

" hey i'm back, and i'm going to be working on the garden im making."

" that's fine, and i love the roses that you got. But where did you get the money for the thing that you got." Summer said will looking at me in the doorway.

" i had some money from my home village, with the money from yesterday you won't have enough for all the thing you got."

" ok, but if you need any help ask me. Also Tai when on a mission for a two day, and dinner will be done at six."

" ok, i'm going to do as much work on the greenhouse before dinner." i said, with that i walk out to the backyard and started working. When i put all the thing that i gotten from town inside the CAMP and started it. It will take about 6 six hours so be done without working on it and tree hours working on it.

The greenhouse, look like a house the was eight feet high, 15 feet wide, and 20 feet long, with two building side by side. With glass on the outside of it to let sunlight inside for the plant's, with both building having a door in the middle connecting the two.

When it the day was over and i had dinner and was about to go two bed, i've have fines the greenhouse. But i was not ready to call it a day, so i waited for the house to fall asleep to build the robot workbench. Then let it automatic built over night so i can use it in the morning, and see what i can make from it. I had to wait until midnight just to make sure that everyone in the house had gone to bed, then i took it slow out if the house.

So i had to walk about 500 yard from the house, and started to build it for the night. When it was being built, it was going going to take about 12 hours. But i also had to build a camouflage around the workbench, to make sure that no one could see it from the house. So i would be done around noon, so i lift it for the night and went to bed for the night.

When i work up the next morning, i was the only one in the house up for the day. When i look at the time, i seen that it was 11 o'clock. So i went to the garden and seen if i can do anything with the greenhouse. When i was look at my craft, i've seen that i could upgrade the building. The upgrade can improve the yield, Quality and grow rate. So i look on what i can do for the upgrade, and seen that i can upgrade tree times. But i could only upgrade the quality and grow rate, with the wood and glass. So i upgraded the grows rate one time, then upgraded the quality two time. Looking at what the upgrade from the two, and seen that the grow rate improve by 15%, and 30% for the quality of the plants.

The upgrades didn't take anytime time for upgrading for the greenhouse. With that i went into the house and got the seed and rose from the shed. When i got them i wanted to see if i can use the workbench to plant the seed in the greenhouse. When i was using the bench i seen that it was just like fallout 4, on how see the plant will look like from being planned. So i had planned the first building with watermelon, and corn, with the other house i lift open for later.

" moring Summer, what are you making." i ask when i seen Summer in the kitchen making some food the all those in the house. So i walk to the table and set done will i was waiting for Summer to be done the the food.

" Oh i'm making french toast, egg and bacon for all of us. Go wash up before i'm done, i seen you planting the seed when i was look out at you. " Summer said will i walk out of the kitchen, and seen the yang was just coming down from upstairs.

Over the few weeks, i made a five builder robot and had them work on build for me. I had them build a underground vault or bunker to keep all my the things that i was, building from the family. Also that the can build will i'm in school with Ruby, and Yang. it took the builder five days to build the enteric, for just digging it out and two day to make the elevator. When they we're done with that i had them build a room for making more robot, weapon, and storage. I also found out that when they dig, they will take any metal and dust from the ground and store it.

When the robot was then with the storage and robot room, i went and build two more robot. At first i didn't know what kind to make from the list and what i need them to do. But i then found that i can make the commando droid from star wars. So i built them, it took the both of them three days both to build.

But when they we're done i had them go and take and or steal more thing for building the base, more robot and weapon. So i lift them to do there work over the next month and have them built up any and all resources that i might need.

But one day Ruby had seen one of the commando droid at night and thought it was a monster. She had nightmare over the next few day and sleep by Yang, me, or her perateds for the rest of the week. When Ruby didn't see it again, she had stop sleeping by any of us.

When it had been six months, from make the commando droid and having them take and stole resources. So i went down to the base to see what they had done over the time that i had them out in the world. When i was down in the base i had seen that the droid was just about to leave, so i had told them to stop. So they just turn around and when into the robot room, will i when into the storage room. I seen that they had stole steal, dust, circuitry, and other thing from store and warehouses. Before i lift for the night i had the droids shut down, and had the builder built a new room. I also told them what needed to be build in the room, this new room will be for supercomputer.

Why the supercomputer room, will i look throw my crafting and seen that i can make a cognitive impression modelling computer. So i can make smart A.I from halo, but it would take four months to built the room for the supercomputer and CIM.

With that i was about to live the room, but thought about something that may change the store of the universe to my side. To i when into the robot room and had one of the droids turn on, so i can modifying it for the mission that i will be sending it on. When i was modifying the droid i give it a female voice, and human hands. Then i upgraded it for better movement, hand-to-hand combat and last thing was quality of the droid.

When the upgrade and modifying was done i told them that i need them to look for Emerald Sustrai and bring her here. With that the droid and i both lift the base, with that i went to the house and went to bed.

With that the next month was just normal with school, but i had to dig up the garden for the winter. But the droid that i had sent out to look for Emerald Sustrai had came back with Emerald.

" Hey." was the first thing i said when i seen Emerald in the base robot room with the droid.

" hey, so are you the one that sent this bot to find me." she said when she turn around and seen me in the room.

" yea, i was. I sent him out there to find you because i friend from vale told me about a girl with green hair living on the street so i thought that you might need some help." i lied to her.

" oh i see, i thought that it was for my skill for pickpit."

" no i thought that you might want a family to love you, so why don't i show you the family. When i'm done making a new robot." i said walking over to the workbench, so i can make a boxing robot. So that i can train in hand-to-hand in my training to become a hunter and go to beacon. So far i had been working on my muscle, and stamina for the time i been with Summer and Tai.

" you make the robot, why not sell them to Atlas for some money."

" i'm going to have some for myself, but i''ve been thinking of making and sell a power armor suit for Atlas when winter is done." i say when i told the workbench what type of robot that i was looking for. It would take the workbench about 10 hours to take to be built, with some modify o make it look a boxer. With that done i when into the A.I room, that had been done, with the room it shelf and the supercomputer.

" so when are you going to show me to this family of your."

" will first we need to make a story about how we meet. I was thinking of saying that we meet in vale, living on the street so i took you home with me."

" that might work, but then we say that we meet again in town.'

" that will do, so let go, the family had to take Ruby and her mom, Summer to the dentist today. So it's just me and you until 2 p.m."

" so what are we going to do."

" we can make something to eat, but what did you eat will coming to patch."

" oh, the robot had money and took use to dinner to eat."

" i didn't give her any money before she live to find you. Oh will water under the bridge, let go to the house. By the why my name is Clay " i say walking to the elevator, with that we lift the base and went to the house. But when we went thru the front door i seen that my dad was here.

" hey dad, you done with you missions."

" yea kid, Ozpin said i was done for some time. But he give me a job at singel, here on patch and one more thing who that girl with you. " Qrow said will watching the TV, but then turn around to see us.

" oh this is Emerald, we meet here in town. She was living on the street and told here that she can come here for something to eat."

" is that true Emerald."

" yea, my parents died from the Grimm and i had nowhere to go. I been on the street for about a years now, so i was happy when Clay told me that he might be able to help me,"

" oh, ok well talk about that with Summer and Tai when they get back, were did they go any why Clay."

" they went to the dentist, Ruby and Summer had cavite from too many cookies yesterday. "

" why did they eat that many cookies yesterday to get cavite. "

I it was my birthday yesterday, so we had cake, ice cream and cookies. So they eat anything that was left over from that. " when i said that Qrow had gotten up from the couch and walk to the door.

" i'll be right back, i need to go get something from vale." Qrow said, with that he ran down the road to town. With that me and emerald went into the kitchen to make something to eat for the family, i also going to make brownies. I just made the brownies first and had put it in the oven, will i put on some water to boil.

 **Summer POV**

By the time the family came back at 2:45, and Qrow just coming out in fount of us on are way home. Tai turn to Qrow and told him " hey Qrow you back, you miss your son birthday yesterday, you might want to get him something before seeing him."

" he already told me about his birthday, when he came home with that Emerald girl." Qrow said taking out a gift he had gotten from vale

" Emerald, is he already bringing girl home." Tai said look at Qrow will they walk to the house

" he to young to something like that, but if he did i'm go.." i was cut off by Qrow

" No she a girl that he meet that was living on the street." with that said i've used me semblance to get into the house and the kitchen. When i was there i seen Clay and a girl with green hair and dark tan skin putting food down on the kitchen table.

" who are you little one." i said hugging the girl, then clay tip me on the shoulder and ponet down to the girl. I look down to her, and seen that she was trying to get out of my hug, So i let her go.

" i'm Emerald. "

" why were you living on the street." I said look at the girl, as she took a sit on the table, right next to clay.

" my family was killed by a grimm about a year ago, and i had none to watch over me. So i had to go to a orphanage to live, but i ran away because that they did have money to keep u…." Emerald was cut off by me hugging her aging, with all the love that i can.

 **My POV**

After dinner the family, me and Emerald had talk with what is going to be done with Emerald. But after ten minutes of talking qrow said that he'll take care of Emerald, and ask Tai if it was ok with building a house by his home. So Qrow ask Tai for some help building it down the path to town.

With in the month Qrow, Tai, Emerald, and me had been building the house, with rooms for all of us. When the month was done, we had half of the done and was going to finish it as fast as we can. But we had to wait for someone to come and but in the water and lights for the house.

But it change when i woke up from the cold, and seen that i was in a snow covered land. When i seen this i look around and seen a latter right next to a knife. Taking that latter and reading it, i seen that Raven had taking me to see if i really was Branwen blood. So she had left me in Atlas, to survive for one year or die.

With that i thought of two thing that i can do, one is to wait where i was for someone to find me. Or they and find a town or the city of Atlas and call the family or talk to ironwood. Thinking about the two option that i had, i took the knife and went south. On the way i found that i was by the cost or a large lake. So i walk for about a mile on the by the water and seen that it might be a lake. Looking around i can only see my footprint in the snow behind me, and keep walking.

It had been six day, and i still have found to one will walking south. I had walk past the water on the second day to the south of Altas. I had ran into some beowolf on the six day of walking, when i killed them i was tired that i couldn't walk. So i made a small fire by a hollow tree and sleeped for the night.

I had ran into more grimm, after the first grimm that i had ran into. I had ran into more beowolf and one ursa, will i was look for any food for the day. I did kill the beowolf with the knife, but i had to hit and run with the ursa. It too my some time but i killed it by making it fall of a cliff going into the woods. When i killed the ursa i look around the cliff into the woods, and seen no village or town. So i walk south for about a mile and rest for the next, with no food thanks to the grimm that i had ran into.

eleven days and i had ran into more grimm, beowolf, and ursa. But on the twelve day i had ran into a large pack of grimm with a Alpha beowolf, and ursa. With in the fight i had killed five beowolf, when a ursa had hit my in the back and sent me into a tree. I lost the knife that i had, but i had gotten back up. With no knife i had to try and use whatever i can, so i use my hand. I didn't even kill any of the grimm that i had been hitting.

When i was jumping back from a attaka from a ursa, i seen my knife embedded into a tree. So i ran to the weapon, but the Alpha had jump in found on me and attaka me. With my aura weak, the attaka had cut off my left arm and cut the lift side of my face.

When i that happen, i had felt something calling me to be pull out and use. When i pulled on the energy i felt it come before me and into my hand. Looking down in my right hand i seen a blade of blue energy in the shape of a sword. Slicing the blade into the Alpha, it had turn into the some energy. Running back into the grimm i had kill ten beowolf and the three usra, before i heard something above me. But i keep attacking the grimm around me, but some people had jump around me and took care of the grimm. When i let go of the energy that i had, the world around me had turn black.

 **One minutes earlier**

 **Winter POV**

Me and a team from Atlas Academy were on a mission to take out a large grimm horde, about five mile outside of a port town. The report had told us that the horde had one Alpha in it, with the rest being regular grimm. Inside the report side the horde size was around 50 strong, but it my be more grimm inside the wood.

" Miss Schnee, we are coming up on the clearing. What are your order." the pilot of the bullhead said look back at me.

" Circle around the clearing, so we can see if there and grimm inside the clearing. And open the door, so we can jump down if needed." with that said, the plot turn around and circle the clearing, and had the door open.

Looking down in the clearing i've seen someone fight the grimm, but i also seen the the person was living a trail of blood. When i seen that i motioned for the team to follow me down and help whoever was fighting the grimm. When i landed down to the ground, i seen that it was just a kid, around my sister Weiss age. With me, the team, and the kid had took out what was lift of the grimm. It had took us two minutes to take care of the grimm, when the kid had toned off his semblance and black out.

" bullhead 570 we need a emergency evch out and to Atlas, we have a citizen losing blood and fast." i radio to the pilot, so we can and save them from dieth.

" cory, calling Atlas hospital for emergency patient." with that the bullhean had landed over the ground and we rush off him to the bullhead. When we had gotten onto the ship, the pilot had took off the second after we got on. Will the pilot had took off, me and the team had to do medical care on him will we went to Atlas. First we had to was stop the bleeding, then we had to use the emergency aura transplant from one of us. That was all we can do, with not having a hospital bullhead for this type of thing.

 **30 minutes later**

When we were hovering from the ground, outside from the hospital helipad. We jumped off with the kid, and took him to the emergency hospital staff waiting for us. Once we took him to and put him on the gurney and they ran him into the hospital.

" i want one of you to stay here with the citizen, will my and the other go and fill out a report on the mission." as i said that a girl named luna rise her hand to stay with the kids. " alright luna stay here, and call me if anything happen.

With that said me and the rest of the team walk back to the bullhead, to report back in with the General Ironwood.

 **Luna POV**

As Miss. Schnee and my team took off in the bullhead, i went into the hospital to look after the boy we found. Walking into the emergency room, i seen doctor and some nurses walking around the room. Will two nurses was running out and back into the room, walking over to the room i seen they we're the only one helping the kid.

" what going on." i ask when i seen a male nurse walk by and not helping the kid.

" we don't help animal, this isn't the vet's" he say, will looking at the kids inside the room.

With that said i pulled out the scroll out of my pocket, to call Miss. Schnee about what is happening.

" Hello Luna is something happening with the boy, and do you get a name" Winter said as she answer her scoll.

" no Miss. Schnee there only two Nurses helping him, will the rest of the staff are doing nothing."

" why is that cadet."

" the boy is a Faunus, and they said that they don't help them here."

" alright, i'll send some combat medic to the hospital and help. Then i'll tell General Ironwood about what you told me, and put it into the report, help anyway that you can. " with that Winter ended the call, and i went into the room that the boy was in.

" i'm one of the people that brought the boy here, need any help."

" yes we need you to call for Doctor james, and Nurse Crimson into the room. No came here and hold this down instead will i call them, will Nurse Topaz get him some blood bag." the male nurse say, telling me to hold down onto his arm. He then took off to the front disk of the hospital, i then seen the other nurse had came back into the room with three blood bag.

 **1 hours later**

After two hours with me, the Doctor James, and the three nurses had the boy stapel. Went the Doctor had come into the room, the bleeding had stopped by the boy aura. With in the time before the Doctor had came into the room, we had to warm his body up and give him more blood. But now that he stapel, the boy should be waking up soon and then i can ask him some questions.

" where i'm i.' i heard a voice from behind me, turning around to look a seen the boys eyes open and looking at me.

" you in Atlas in hospital, now who are you and why were you out in the woods." i ask, as i pulled out my scroll to take down his answer from him.

" My name is Clay Branwen from patch, and i was lift out in the wood for about two weeks by some person name raven." Clay said as i wrote down what he had told me.

" ok, is there anyone that i need to call and tell them about you."

" Qrow Branwen is my dad, Tai or Summer Rose my aunt or uncle, and... you might get ahold of them from Ozpin from beacon. Can you tell who ever you called to tell them that raven took me from them. " clay told me, just as the Doctor came into the room.

" his name is Clay Branwen, i'm going to make some call." i say as i turn and walk out of the room to make a call to Ironwood about Clay.

 **2 days later**

 **My POV**

It had been two days, cense i lose my arm from the grimm hord and i lose my left eyes from it as will. The Doctor told me that they are waiting for someone to come and sing me out of the hospital.

" Hello you must be Clay branwen, i'm Jame Ironwood, i'm here to bring you home back to patch." Ironwood said as he walked into my room, with Winter and two Atlesian Knight right behind him.

" ok, when can i live the hospital,"

" you just need to get you clothes on and then we will leave to petch."

" alright" getten out of bed i state to put of some of the cloths the i had gotten from a faunus nurses. With that i walk to the door and followed Ironwood out of the hospital, and into a ship.

 **five hours later**

We had just gotten past the city of vale, and was just getting over the island of patch. Two Atlas solder, Ironwood and me had loaded onto a bullhead that is going to take us down. Once we were on the bull head, it took off and had us in front of the house in a minutes. Once i had a foot out of the bullhead two object had ran into me and had me in a hug. The two thing that was hugging me was Ruby and Summer Rose, will the rest of the family was walking over to us.

" hey Clay, hope your ok." Tai said, will he pulled Summer and Ruby off of me.

" i'll be ok, i just need a _hand_ " i joke, making Yang and Tai laight a bit. " but seriously i might need a hand until i can get a new arm."

" Oh that is something that might take some time, we might get you one" Summer said, will looking at Ironwood

" Will the hospital that young Clay was in was discriminating him, so i might be able to get him a arm." Ironwood said, thinking on a why to get young clay a arm from the hospital overseer.

" what did you just say James." Summer say with a cold Aura around her, and staring down Ironwood.

" some of the Doctor and nurses did help young Clay because he's a faunus, no i have to go ill call if i can get Clay the arm and call if anything happens"

" James take me to this hospital that Clay was in your…" Summer was cut off by Tai holding her back. With that James and his men lift on the bullhead and back to Atlas. With them leaving all of the Family went into the house, for the night.

 **That is, tell me what you think about this capture. I'm trying the best that i can with with story, and yes the semblance is just like blade dancing from destiny.**

 **Tell next time Yukon**


End file.
